Swings and swing sets have been a staple on playgrounds all over the world for generations. Traditionally, a simple swing set consisted of a swing set frame having a pair of A-frame supports on either side and a support beam or pole attached between the A-frame supports. Swings are typically attached to the support beam, and generally comprise a board or seat member suspended above the ground by suspension lines attached to the seat member on a bottom end, and to the support beam on an upper end thereof. Other types of swings have been used, as well, including simple rope swings having a knot or knots to hold onto, tire swings suspended from frames or trees, or sometimes more elaborate swing assemblies that may be used by multiple children at one time. One particular type of swing that has been in use in various forms is a stand-up swing, wherein a user may stand on a swinging platform and swing while in a standing position.
Various types of stand-up swings have been developed over the years, and the following references are examples of different types of stand-up swing assemblies and systems. The references below are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,828 Surfer Swing
A swing comprises an overhead support, an elongated rigid platform having a longitudinal axis, a pair of mirror-image hangers, first and second spaced-apart pivots pivotally connecting the lower ends of the hangers to opposite ends of the platform substantially on the platform axis, and third and fourth spaced-apart pivots pivotally connecting the upper ends of the hangers to the overhead support, the pivot axis of all of the pivots being parallel to each other and perpendicular to the platform axis and the spacing of the third and fourth pivots being less than that of the first and second pivots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,710 Board Swing
A board swing which utilizes a pair of somewhat flexible side frame members which are interconnected by a top rail with this top rail being spaced from the supporting surface on which the side frame members rest. An elongated board is mounted by a pair of flexible side members onto the top rail by a pair of pivot means. The elongated board is capable of swinging longitudinally relative to the top rail and is also capable of swinging side-to-side toward and away from the side members. The top rail is pivotable relative to the side members. There may be included a safety member that extends between the pivot means that mounts the flexible supports onto the top rail.
U.S. Application No. 20110263344 Stand-on Playset Swing
A stand-on swing for suspension from a playset structure includes a platform member presenting an upper surface on which the user may stand. The swing also includes a pair of elongated, rigid suspension bars each presenting upper and lower ends. The bars are pivotally connectable to the structure adjacent the upper ends so as to depend therefrom, with the lower ends being spaced from the ground. The swing further includes a pair of lower pivot joints pivotally connecting the suspension bars to the platform member adjacent the lower ends thereof, with the platform member and bars being swingable in a fore-and-aft direction. The bars are bowed so as to present intermediate sections that are spaced further apart than the upper and lower ends. Further, the bars terminate above or generally at the platform member so that the lower ends are prevented from being spaced substantially downward beyond the platform member.
U.S. Application No. 20130260905 Stand Up Swing Apparatus
A recreational amusement stand-up swing apparatus consisting of a singular bracing means anchored to a stationary overhead object. A coupling link element for said bracing means to attach thereto comprising a swivel mechanism for unrestricted spinning rotation. An extension spring providing vertical bouncing means, comprising upper and lower connecting portions attached between said coupling link and a connecting agent centrally located on a line separator element. A line element comprising right and left arm portions equidistantly extending through said line separator and further comprising stopping agents thereon. Said right and left arm portions respectively attaching to right and left supporting bands located atop a rigid platform element and further providing space for a user's feet to be insertably placed therebetween. The right and left arm portions furthermore include line tightener elements thereon for the purpose of adjusting the height of the apparatus relative to the ground.